


Curious as a Chaton

by RKG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: Sure, Ladybug had told him "Not a chance", but he still had to try, right? THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR S2 EP 3 IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS YOU MAY NOT WANT TO CLICK HERE. JUST SAYIN'.





	Curious as a Chaton

It had been a few nights since the public revelation.

He had kissed Ladybug.

Or rather, Ladybug had kissed him.

Of her own volition, even!!!

But, she refused to do it again. And who could blame her, really? He didn't know how it happened and he didn't remember the kiss at all. So he probably couldn't be sure if his breath was bad or not, chances are if it was it was due to the Akuma, they made everything bad, right? 

Right.

He looked over at his partner and gave a tiny sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm... curious, milady."

"About?"

"About... you know."

"Ugh, you are really not letting this go, are you?"

"Sorry, it's just, I always thought if we kissed I'd at least get to remember it, but as it is... I don't know what happened!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, long story short, remember Dark Cupid?"

"Yeeah?"

"We were balancing on a flagpole--don't ask--and he came flying by and you jumped in front of me and got hit with his arrows."

"I remember telling you to look out, and... that was it." said Chat, blinking in bewilderment.

"After you got hit you professed your undying hate for me and you started sporting black lipstick, I knew then that you'd been akumatized."

Chat grimaced. "Eyugh, black lipstick. Totally not my thing. Now guyliner..."

Ladybug surpressed a laugh. "R-Really?"

He gave a confident toss of his head. "I think I could pull it off."

"That would be a sight for sore eyes." remarked Ladybug, smirking.

"Milady... would you tell me, how was it?"

It was Ladybug's turn to blink in bewilderment.

"How... was it? What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he looked away. "How was I? Was I good? Okay? Bad?"

Ladybug looked down. "Ummm..."

Chat's ears drooped. "Oh man, I was bad, wasn't I? Did I have bad breath? I swear it was the Akuma!"

Ladybug laughed. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just... you didn't really have time to respond? It was quick. That's all. I couldn't make a proper judgment."

"Oh wow, an unresponsive minute-man. That's _exactly_ what a guy wants to hear, let me tell you." he muttered.

Ladybug smiled in amusement. "If I didn't know better I'd say I'd chat-tered your confidence."

Chat scowled. "Hey, leave the puns to a professional!"

She giggled. Normally she was all business, but something about seeing Chat Noir squirm was kind of fun.

But it wasn't so funny for Chat Noir.

"I'm really embarassed, milady. I always thought I'd remember my--our--first kiss, but..." 

Oh.

_Oh_.

That was his first?

_Oh man_.

"That was your first...?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, normally, but since you're the only one... _yes_."

A tiny part of her, a part that would never reach the light of day, was secretly proud--no, honored--to have been Chat Noir's first kiss. However now that she knew that, she felt bad for laughing. He seemed really embarrassed! She was embarrassed too, but she was trying not to let it get to her--after all--Ladybug wasn't who she was under the mask. Now if it had been her own first kiss, that would've been a different story.

"It... was kind of mine too, you know." she admitted, looking away, hoping he didn't see her blush.

He facepalmed. "I ruined your first kiss too? Ugh, just put me out of my misery already."

"Stop being dramatic, Chat!" she said pragmatically. "You didn't ruin anything, if anything I ruined my own first kiss! Instead of finding another, less mouth-y, solution I did the first thing that popped into my head on a whim!"

He sighed. "I... guess it worked. Thanks for saving me, milady."

If there's one thing she couldn't stand, it was a melancholy Chat Noir. He couldn't pull off broody very well, he just looked sad and floppy and it wasn't becoming of him at all.

"Chat, what is it?"

"I just want to know how it was, is all. I wish I could remember it! I mean, I've wanted it to happen for so long and it's wiped from my memory? It's not fair! Stupid Akuma..." 

"What do you want me to do?"

"A second chance at a first impression?" he asked hopefully.

"CHAAAAAT!"

"Just once! I promise! I swear on my miraculous!"

That was a pretty heavy oath.

"Whoa kitty, down boy. Let me think about it."

"Please, milady." Something about the way he said please made her cave.

"Okay, just once, and just because you don't remember it... allegedly."

"Cat's honor, I don't remember a thing."

"Alright." she sighed, stepping closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise I won't disappoint, Bugaboo."

Before she could protest that infuriating nickname, his mouth was on hers.

" _Oh my..._ " she thought helplessly, wilting in his arms.

He reveled in the feel of her in his arms. Sure, he had touched her before but nothing so intimate. She felt so delicate, so soft, like a dream, like... heaven, and he didn't ever want to leave.

She'd always thought Chat Noir would feel kind of scrawny, but she was pleasantly surprised by how muscular and strong he was. She knew when she was in his arms, she had nothing to fear.

His kissing skills weren't bad either.

No, not bad at all.

In fact...

" _Hot damn_!"

After a few more moments, their need for air took over and they broke apart.

"So..." he asked, breathlessly.

Suddenly, her confident, strong, superhero persona left the building and she was stammering, stuttering, Marinette again.

"Oh, hey... good! Great! Real..." she gave him a double thumbs-up sign.

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Would definitely recommend you to a friend." 

He looked crestfallen. "But, I'm not for you, right?"

"I didn't say that!" she backpedaled. "I just meant--"

"Ladybug, it was _you_ that I was kissing, you that I _wanted_ to kiss."

Her insides were mush now.

"You were great, Chat." she whispered, smiling at him.

A beautiful smile came across his face.

"Thank you, milady." he whispered in return. He then winked, "You're not so bad yourself, Bugaboo."

"Can you not call me that?" she scowled. And was he dancing?

Yes, Chat Noir was _dancing_. 

"Why are you dancing?"

"It's what a cheesy romance calls for, milady, the leads kiss, and then there's a dance number."

She had to laugh. "Okay Chat, no shouting it from the rooftops."

"Oh no, Mon Amour, a gentleman never kisses and tells. Don't worry, your-- _our_ \--secret, is safe with me." he winked at her, which made her stomach flutter, a first for her.

"Thanks, Chat."

"You're welcome, milady."

Ladybug danced all the way home.

~*~*~*~


End file.
